Law of Entropy
by candycanepower
Summary: It's been roughly a month after the conclusion of ME2. New conflicts bubble as both Cerberus and the Alliance are becoming more suspicious. Will Shepard work for the benefit of the galaxy or for the human race? FemShep/Survivor/Spacer. Ambiguous pairings.


**CCP:** I haven't written for a while and I've been totally into Mass Effect. I'm still researching into the story to get a grip of all the little details and technical stuff of the storyline. There's apparently much I do not know but I could not wait! So here's an introduction!

**Disclaimer:** Bioware made Mass Effect, man.

* * *

_Compromised_

The jungle was hushed with surprisingly no sign of danger. The team had split up in search for survivors by pair. She didn't know about how the others were faring nor could she contact anyone. Curiously, the signals were blocked as well, which didn't make the situation any better. However, the sense of adventure flared her up for the meantime.

This planet was resplendent with lush and tropical looking vegetation that reminded Joselle Shepard of the travel brochures she picked up a while back. The tranquility was eerie, though. She was breathing in oxygen, but for some reason, it felt tainted and foreboding. It had a heavy feeling in her lungs as she thought about it. Gut feeling told her that this was a bad idea.

"Over there." Miranda mumbled sternly as she pointed her pistol at a small building, similar to those on Eden Prime. It resided in vacant grassland underneath the shade of the native trees. Shepard scrutinized its exterior with her deep emerald eyes as distant memories began to drip into her mind.

"Let's go. Maybe the survivors are in there." Shepard reloaded her shotgun by instinct before smiling slightly. Excitement flowed through her veins and tickled the nerves underneath her skin. It has been a month and no action. Finally, she can put her life on the line again and bask in the ecstasy of danger.

On the other hand, Miranda nodded with an indifferent expression. As expected really, Miranda never seemed to be the type of woman who would show much emotion during a mission. Shepard respected her seriousness but honestly thought Miranda should loosen up once in a while.

Shepard dawdled no further and hurried over towards the building. Her sun-kissed orange hair bounced with every step, strands of hair dancing astray in whimsical directions.

Once the two females reached the steel steps, Shepard wearily approached the door. Her steps were blatant but slow. The doors detected her pressure and swiftly slid open for entry. Shepard narrowed her eyes, scanning the area with the mouth of her shotgun pointing dead ahead. Anything deemed hostile would be dead at that moment with a pull of a trigger.

Miranda followed the suit and entered with the same caution. Tension. Silence.

Shepard saw it fit to lower her weapon as she looked around. White, everything was white-pure white. A color a madman would see before his death while strapped on a stretcher. There were vents on the ceiling. It smelled strange, as if someone poured several different types of chemicals in the area. "What the hell is this place?"

"Not sure." Miranda replied hesitantly, who was probably just as irritated as Shepard. Then there was a sound. Light steps.

"Shepard!" The brunette alarmed, causing the Commander to spin around. There, at the entrance, was an average sized… humanoid wearing the strangest armor she has ever seen. Instinctively, Shepard pointed her gun at the outsider. Before she could, though, the door closed and choked the sun's rays into oblivion. The two of them were left in the blindingly white room. No escape route seemed plausible. Trapped.

A hush from above stole their attention away. Shepard gazed up and widened her eyes to see the vents wheeze out a purple gas. "Fucking hell!" She spat in horror as she sprinted over to the door. Furiously, she slammed her fist against the steel doors out of desperation. It became weaker as the milliseconds passed. It became harder to breath. Miranda merely leaned against the wall as she stared, wide-eyed at the gas.

It diffused the whole room and forced Miranda to pass out. Her lithe form falling to the ground. Shepard, however, refused that this could possibly happen.

What was this, a trap? How could they have possibly known?

Shepard felt her lungs weaken due to the chemicals. It hungered for that oxygen it was suspicious of earlier. The woman turned around weakly, eyes dilated, fettered by the lack of life in the room. She struggled as her vision blurred. Thoughts couldn't even make it into her mind as it became succumbed into the idea of death. It can't be the end. Not again.

The shotgun fell from her fingers and collided with the marble floor. In a few moments later, so did she. Head throbbing, body cold, she stared at the ceiling. An army of geth couldn't kill her. Saren couldn't daunt her (no matter how hard he tried). Husks couldn't even touch her flesh. She died but came back to life. Cerberus should… revive her again. They should. They wouldn't be able to do anything without her.

Right?

She kept on telling herself that.

Darkness fell, like a hand over her eyes, because of this nefarious purple gas. She didn't even know the name of it to damn it. Her conscious fell deep into a chasm of oblivion. The moment has been lost. What followed immediately, she did not know.

This wasn't what she wanted. Fucking bastards.

"_-."_

"_It has been confirmed. Shepard has been compromised"_

_

* * *

_

**CCP:** Tell me what you think! I haven't written for a while so I fear I have gotten rusty. Thaanks~


End file.
